


in which some dumb shits are stupid in love

by wauauii



Series: bf oneshots [3]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, also i made a new ishgria continent bc i wanted the arc to be longer, also lulu Kity. dragon demons are Kity now, au: demon ending, its called. vemoria, on GOD i swear i was going to do something different. please believe me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wauauii/pseuds/wauauii
Summary: its soft time..... My City Now





	in which some dumb shits are stupid in love

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to GOD i meant to do some stuff with seria and tilith and maybe something about bf2 but it just DIDNT HAPPEN......... im thinking about writing my redone tls arc but i havent even STARTED that yet. this is hell. anyways enjoy

There weren't a _large_ number of perks about living in Ishgria. Vemoria may have had the largest no-combat town in the world, but it wasn't very advanced technologically, and it still had the natural hazards of any Ishgria continent. 

Once Lulu's partner had transitioned into a demon using the advanced magic that Elhaza had developed with roots in another world, they had decided together that it would be better on everyone's health if they left to live in a world where being immortal was the standard, instead of them watching everyone around them die of old age. It was in no sense of the term an easy decision, but between their unhurried wandering around a few islands in search of a good place for a home to build and their warm reception in the demon town from the people who recognized them for some reason, they weren't too opposed to settling down a few miles away near the springs by the edge of the island. 

\--

The months pass, and of course there's ups and downs, and it's not super evident at first, but Lulu is happy. She's happy curled up on a bed under a warm blanket; she's happy listening to the rain pitter patter against the roof of the house that her and her partner had built; she's happy while playing an RPG on silent mode that was programmed into her tablet while glancing out the open window every now and then to see the rain slicking the distant craggy rocks bordering the Ishgarian coast and she's happy even as she feels a bit nauseous at the scent of her partner cooking breakfast in another room - admittedly, there aren't too _many_ rooms, but god knows Lugina's been working on that. She let out a snort purr of amusement as soon as she recalled that just a couple of days ago she had to patch up his leg because he had banged it up pretty badly while tripping over his own tail going through the door. They had done all of the work themselves, with no help from his units - not that it was necessary. 

As he had gotten older, Lugina had started phasing using units out of his everyday routine, from starting to hang back from being on the front lines of the Akras military to using Altri and Amus more for healing that he couldn't perform than for any battle maneuvers to letting the majority of them leave his service during the time period after Lulu's death and before her revival through the grace of Limilnate. She assumed that his thought process had simply stopped being that of a fighter, but as she couldn't summon in the first place, she honestly had no clue. 

\--

After messing around for a bit longer, and after the rain started lightening up, she wandered out of the bedroom and into the main part of the house, where Lugina had just finished up his cooking. As she leaned against the counter near the table and let out an enormous yawn he started and turned around and with a flick of his tail he _smiled_ at her. 

Good god, she was _enamored_. 

Lulu's quiet _ah, fuck_ did nothing to dissuade him, and he got up out of his chair and kissed her nose. She muttered something along the lines of not wanting to make him get up, and he rolled his eyes good-naturedly and murmured that he was just going to check on her anyways. His voice lowered to a soft rumble, and she hummed in delight. 

"Are you hungry?" Her arms snaked around his waist, and Lugina unconsciously kissed the top of her head as she leaned in and put her head on his sizable chest. 

Her speech was a little muffled, her face in her husband's titties and all, but still mostly audible. "Nah. Opposite, really."

"That shit hasn't passed yet?" Lulu shifted, finding the position comfortable but meandering over to the mostly-decrepit couch they found near the town dump and lolling over it even more so. "Hey, just another thought, Lu, but I don't know if lying upside down on the back of that thing would really help your nausea-"

She lifted her head up, her face a bit paler. "Perhaps," and then she rolled off the couch entirely with a curse. "I wanted to actually do shit today, dammit. I can't be done in by something simple like this, I've killed gods, I have to get Up-"

Lugina scooped her up and kisses her again. "Okay, drama lord, you're up now. What did you want to do?"

She groans now, a bit paler, and buries her face in her partner's neck and inhales slowly while he starts maneuvering around their furniture and back into the bedroom. "God... I wanted to go into town and pick up the materials you said you needed last night and I wanted to start getting ready for our trip to Ixtas on Sunday and I was gonna see if I felt up to making you lunch if you were gonna work on the house- uf-!" Lugina tossed her gently onto the bed and then clambered over her to the other side and sat down, tail waving and betraying his adoration by a long shot. 

Lulu sat up and huffed, but her indignation melted away as her partner tenderly brushed off some hair from her cheek. "Geez. What's got you all soft today?"

The end of his tail flicked around and eventually came to rest on her leg. "You know I adore you, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"And you know you don't have to bust your ass when you're pregnant?"

"Sure, but I just wanna... do... _things..._" She flopped over and batted her tablet around a bit, trying to find the words. "I'm not, like... _used_ to just... sitting."

He carefully positioned himself to be lying down facing her, and Lulu nestled against him, quietly starting to purr again. They stayed wordless like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's body heat and Lugina lazily tracing little designs on his partner's upper back before he thought of something to say. "I know you... died, but... there's probably still a sleep deficiency you havta catch up on, you know? And if-"

Lulu cuts him off. "Nope. Limilnate was pretty specific about that. None of the physical ailments that I had to deal with carried over. Part of the blessing thing. I just dunno why I'm-" She broke off into another yawn, and nuzzled closer into her husband. "-so tired. It's ridiculous. I used to be able to go weeks on three hours of sleep, and now..." Her speech started to get a bit slurred, and by the way she's holding him like a body pillow, he can tell she's close to drifting off. "Christ on a shingle. It's barely eleven."

"...You have all the time in the world to take care of yourself. Take a nap." She responds with a quiet disgruntled _mm_, and is asleep within minutes. 

After he makes sure she's out, there's a bit of a realization that he can't just up and _leave_, not with his wife just curled around him. That would be illegal. He _did_ have plans to work on the house today, but that clearly needed to wait. After all, he was getting sleepy just from the warmth of his partner, and she'd never let him hear the end of it if he just disregarded his own advice. So he got comfortable under the blankets, drew Lulu a bit closer, and sighed contentedly. They _did _have all the time in the world. They might have gone through every hell imaginable, but they were here. Alive and with a future to look forward to. 

So, beneath the cloudy Ishgarian sky, in a small house by the foggy cliffs of Vemoria, the demon couple took a nap. In the hours and days and years and decades and centuries that followed they had kids and Lulu's government job and deaths and peace and war and love and apathy to look forward to, and look forward to it they most certainly did. 


End file.
